onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
World Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of One Piece, starting from the past heading towards the present storyline. Note, however, that aside from the dates of "402", "1120", "1122", and "1127", all dates on this page are either estimates or non precise time units and therefore are subject to change as the storyline progresses on. Timeline Before the Great Age of Pirates }} Joy Boy attempts to raise Noah with Poseidon's aid, but he breaks his end of the bargain to Fishman Island and Noah is never raised, leaving it to await the day it could be used. }} }} Kaienreki 1122, May 12: Noland arrives on Jaya island and brings about the end of a horrible disease that made the Shandians sick. 4 years later, a large portion of Jaya is shot into the air by the Knock Up Stream. The war between the Skypieans and the Shandians begins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, the start of the Shandian and Skypiean war. Kaienreki 1127, November 16: Noland brings the King of Lvneel to Jaya to show him the treasures of the people there. He sets sail with 3 ships, however due to a storm two are sacrificed to protect the King. When they arrive on Jaya (November 16th), there is no one living there and the City of Gold is gone.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, Norland brings the King to an empty island. 6 months later, Noland is executed for his "lies" about the city of Gold. He dies claiming the city fell into the ocean.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 292 and Episode 189, Norland is put to death in public. }} The World Government makes an alliance with Fishman Island after centuries of discrimination. }} }} Jinbe is born. }} }} Great Age of Pirates . Shanks begins his journey as a pirate captain by asking Buggy to join his crew. This is the last time the pair see each other before parting ways. Duval is born. The Legendary Shipwright Tom is put on trial for building Gold Roger's ship. He was given ten years to complete his idea of a Sea Train to be exonerated of this crime. }} 79,000,000 bounty. Jagaur D. Saul presumably dies when he is frozen by Aokiji. Gaimon arrives at the Island of Rare Animals and through a mishap, is trapped inside a treasure chest. He is left behind by his crew. Hatchan saves Silvers Rayleigh out at sea and subsequently befriends him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, Rayleigh explains why he and Hatchan are friends. The flying pirate Shiki the Gold Lion escapes from Impel Down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 530 and Episode 431, Sengoku mentions the escape of Shiki. Shanks first meets Yasopp while sailing near Gecko Island.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 0 Chapter 0 and Episode 0, Shanks meets Yasopp. Nojiko is born. Sabo is born. }} }} Fisher Tiger rebrands the mark of the Tenryubito on the freed fishmen slaves into the mark of the sun, and forms the Sun Pirates. The Boa sisters are found by Gloriosa, Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku, who take them back to Amazon Lily. }} 200,000,000. Portgas D. Ace leaves Luffy's hometown. }} Tenreki Trivia *From using Noland's Log book as a guide, it is possible to work out that the current storyline of One Piece takes place in the year 1524. References Site Navigation Category:History